1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for roller skates and skateboards, to be actuated by rocking the skate or the board towards the rear by the bearing on the ground of a wheel mounted for rotation at one of the ends of a lever element, the braking effect being obtained by friction of the other end of the lever element on each of the rear rollers of the skate or of the board
2. Description of the Related Art
A braking device for roller skates of the aforementioned type is described in GB-A-25,730. Similar arrangements, in which a single fixed block element replaces the wheel mounted for rotation at the end of the lever element, are described in GB-A-11,117 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,456,881. These devices, of a very old design, are each conceived to comply with the functioning of a very specific type of roller skates They are fixed at the level of the axis of rotation of the rollers and it would only be possible with difficulty for them to be adapted to modern roller skates. Furthermore, they are of a relatively complex design and all comprise a spring element intended for the re-positioning of the device at its rest position after braking. As any spring element is liable, in time, to suffer from fatigue and lose its elasticity, the consequence thereof may be an alteration in the functioning of the device.
Most of the roller skates which are at present on the market are equipped with very rudimentary braking devices, since they are made in the form of simple rubber or synthetic plastic elements disposed in a fixed position at the front or at the rear of the skate and are intended for a braking by friction of the said element against the ground when the skate is respectively inclined towards the rear or towards the front. Such braking devices are not satisfactory because, unless the skater is experienced, they produce frequent losses of equilibrium which are caused by the sudden braking action which they cause. In addition, they very quickly become worn.
One device of the type as indicated above, but designed for modern roller skates, is described in the European Patent Application published under No. 0039935. This device forms an integral part of the axle which supports a pair of rollers. It is designed in such a manner that the lever element acts on the lateral faces of each of the rollers. It comprises a relatively large number of parts and, in particular, a spring element intended for restoring the device to a rest position after braking Another arrangement is described in the PCT international application published under No. WO 82/00770. Like the one previously mentioned, this device is fixed at the level of the axis of rotation of a pair of rollers It is also of a relatively complex design and likewise comprises a spring element intended for its return to a rest position.